


They Could Be Our Destiny, Madara

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bridging Gaps, Meeting the Family, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamaru Uchiha, the Seventh Hokage, and his wife, a woman from an estranged Senju encampment named Hashima, live a life in peace. There was no possible way the wise Uchiha would unravel the framework his predecessor, one Naruto Uzumaki, had left behind. </p><p>He had thought he'd taught his children the same lesson. </p><p>Madara claimed that she had touched absolutely nothing and Hashirama said nothing at all. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible if they weren't caught between the Senju and Uchiha Clans in a bloodbath.</p><p>(The OCs are from "The Hokage's Mansion" series, but really isn't a part of it, as it doesn't follow my headcanon for those characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Long As Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a preface, I will outline relationships. 
> 
> Mamaru is Sasuke's second son.  
> Hashima is Tsunade's granddaughter and related to Hashirama Senju directly.  
> Madara (OC) is their firstborn daughter.  
> Hashirama (OC) is their son. 
> 
> Okay? Okay. Canon characters with the same names will be identified as such and so will OCs. I will try to make this as painless as possible.

Madara was scowling darkly. Hashirama steadfastedly refused to look anyone in the eye. Hashima's hands were planted on her hips and she bore a decidedly stern expression. 

Mamaru sighed. 

"I don't even care who did it, I simply want to know what  _it_ even was."

Madara's scowl sharpened and Hashirama's face disappeared deeper within the long silk drapes of his hair. Hashima's face grew darker.

Mamaru rubbed his face. 

"We need to fix this. Someone just help me out."

"It was Hashirama." Hashima finally answered. 

"How do you know?"

"He's got a shard of the crystal in his armour."

Mamaru raised an eyebrow and looked over his wife's shoulder. "How do you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I use vibration jutsu. I can feel the echoes of energy that was stored in the crystal in his clothes."

Mamaru's large, looming and proud frame wilted under the stress. "Hashirama . . ."

The thick brown silk of Hashirama's hair hid his face in shadows. 

"I told you." Madara snarked at last, her hair a dark tangled mess too wild to drape elegantly around her. 

A quiet feeling snaked up Mamaru's spine. 

His Sharingan flared to life a second too late. 

* * *

Hashirama awoke to the cursing and struggling of his mother. His father distantly tried to dissuade her with the same voice he'd heard used time and time again to calm diplomats. The low, soothing rumble that was his father's voice had taken a harder edge, his hardening as a shinobi finally coming through. 

"Hashima, stop. Do as they say."

"No! They're not going to hang you. I'll raze this camp before they can."

"Play for their sympathies, will you? You're a Senju, one of the few left in our lifetime. Play to that. I know Madara will be harder to pass off, but you need to try. Not for me, but for them."

"You don't have to try and hide us anymore, you know." Madara's smooth voice stole out from between the bars of her prison cell, not too far away from Hashirama's own. "We're not children. We're battle-hardened shinobi. We are both Uchiha and Senju, alongside an array of spectacular and specialty jutsu, thank you very much."

"Oh, don't think I don't know that." Hashima was in full 'Mom' mode, it seemed. "I  _will_ make you two pay for this. But for now, we need to figure out how to escape death so I have the chance to kill you later."

Their father sighed. "Just let them take me."

"Do you really have a deathwish?"

"No, but I do have a desire to see my family safe."

"Then think of something constructive."

Footsteps silenced them. 

"Which of you is the one claiming to be Madara Uchiha?"

"That would be me."

 _No._  

Hashirama scrambled up from the stone floor to the small barred window to see a tall man with an ugly scowl and a disgusted grimace manhandle his compliant sister out of her cell. "The leader of the Clan wishes to speak to you."

She didn't wince even when Hashirama seen the cuffs tighten too much. "Lead on."

* * *

She didn't know who she was expecting to see, but Hashirama's clone was  _not_ it. The man staring at her was evidently just as surprised. 

"So, brother. Madara is a woman."

"Evidently."

The cruel-looking albino frowned more deeply. 

"You shouldn't scowl like that. Takes away from your natural beauty." Madara commented. The albino snapped his attention back to her, the startled look worth all of the trouble she'd been put through thus far. "You know, you look a lot like my cousin, Tobirama Hatake. Right down to the permanent disapproval."

The man behind the desk looked as if he'd been smacked for a moment before bursting out into vibrant hysterics. The albino found it significantly less funny. 

"Shut up, Hashirama!"

"But . . . Tobirama . . ." He continued to gasp for breath through a delighted smile. "She's just so wonderful."

Tobirama's eyes narrowed starkly. "Keep talking. This time tomorrow might find me as the clan head of the Senju."

"My brother's name is Hashirama." Madara cocked her head, her self-appointed 'rat's nest' that passed for hair more knotted and tangled than usual. "This is a Senju camp, correct?"

"It is,  _Uchiha_." Tobirama hissed back in response. Hashirama sobered up nearly instantly. 

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I'm trying to get my bearings, you see." She walked over and leaned on Hashirama's desk. "I'm sure you brother already informed you that my name is Madara Uchiha, but I have a feeling I'm not the one you're looking for."

Hashirama leaned back in his chair. "Oh?"

"Well, you see, you have my entire immediate family in that dungeon you call a basement. My father is the tall, broad one named Mamaru Uchiha. My mother is the petite brunette woman who looks about my age. Her name is Hashima Senju. My brother is the long-haired brat who looks like my mother. His name also happens to be Hashirama. Do you see my conundrum? I believe the Madara Uchiha you're looking for is not only male, but possesses only one immediate family member: his younger brother, Izuna."

Hashirama blinked, startled. "You're oftly knowledgeable."

She shrugged, pushing hair out of her face. "That happens when you come from the future."

Before Tobirama could pull kunai, her Mangekyo was trained on him, Amaterasu flickering along her eyelashes. 

"Please, let's be civil. I would hate to give the Uchiha such an advantage. After all, if you were to attack me, I'd have to kill everyone was recompense."

Hashirama took her attention once again. "Those are Eternal."

She blinked and her eyes were black once again. Vague surprise showed on her cold features. "They are. My brother and I had the surgery for them when he turned twelve."

He shook his head, a smile slipping back onto his lips. "You're an enigma."

She grinned. "Not as much as you think. It's the hair, I swear. It makes me look more mysterious than I am."

"It makes you look homeless."

"And as I told you, Tobirama, you look much uglier when you scowl like that."


	2. The Divine Family

When the explosion rang through the encampment, Madara was on her feet in an instant, the tomoe of her Sharingan spinning wildly. 

"That was the prisons." Hashirama whispered. 

* * *

"So, that's why the elders always said she looked like a Madara."

The man in front of him scowled. "Meaning?"

Izuna punched him again. "Shut up, Senju bastard."

The man in front of them laughed lightly after spitting the blood out of his mouth. "You think I'm Hashirama Senju. Well, sorry to spoil your fun, but my last name is Uchiha."

"That, I cannot believe." Izuna snarled. Hashirama shrugged. 

"Believe me, don't believe me. What good is me speaking going to be if you've already made your decision about me?"

"I'll kill you, you bastards!"

Hashirama perked up and his countenance grew darker, his attitude more mature. "You took my mother?"

Izuna mocked his shrug. "We figured two Senju was better than one. Much more likely you know something."

* * *

"They're gone."

In the still silence of the aftermath, Madara's face drew tight, anguish crossing her features. 

"How do you know?" Hashirama asked softly. 

"i can't sense them anymore. Their chakra signatures disappeared from my Sharingan." She opened her eyes again. They were a lavender colour with the iris ringed several times. She pressed her hand against the wall and her cool facade cracked, an ugly snarl ripping from her lips. Her fingers clenched and a whole section of wall was shot outward, the blast whipping her hair backward. Then she turned on them. "You're at war with the Uchiha right now, aren't you?"

She didn't receive an answer. 

" _Aren't you?!_ "

The glass in the windows shattered and the supporting beams cracked. The floor splintered around her. The killing intent was breathtaking. 

* * *

A deep thrumming started in the back of Hashirama's skull. The thrum was deep, genetic. Izuna went to punch him again. They both got blown out of the cell through the wall. 

* * *

There was a knock on the door that startled the Senju brothers. Hesitantly, Tobirama stepped back and opened it. 

Mamaru stood there, his shortened black hair more wild than usual. The white fur of his collar was puffed up, supercharged with Madara's little display of temper. The blue clay armour clinked as he walked in.

"Madara, this won't get anything done."

"How did you get out?"

"The Uchiha blew a big enough hole in the passage that I was able to break it open enough for me to fit through. But that's not really important right now. I need you to  _see_."

The girl took a deep breath, her head coming to rest on her father's shoulder. She took several breaths to completely loosen. "Hashirama's bound in an Uchiha cell somewhere. He's underground, so there's no indication. Mom's with him."

"I see." Mamaru pet her wild hair. "And there are no others?"

"Not that I can see. I wish we had Aunt Terasu here. She'd really good with her Byakusharingan."

Tobirama was dumbstruck. The girl's eyes were purple. Purple! What the hell was wrong with her? And what in the name of fuckbiscuits was a Byakusharingan?

* * *

Madara and Izuna barely had time to recover from Hashirama's surprising show of power before the door of his 'mother's' cell started to rattle. Soft humming increased to a low singing. The door lit up a deep emerald green and abruptly blew off as well. 

The long haired woman stood over him. "Next time you make a cell, make sure you know who you're going to be holding." She turned away. "Let's go, Hashirama. We need to get you to the surface so you can see with your sister."

Izuna shook the dust out of his hair. "See?"

Hashima touched her index finger to his forehead. "I don't owe you anything." A spark of green flashed from her fingertip and Izuna's eyes rolled up in the back of his head. Her attention turned to Madara. "As for you . . ."

"Leave him." Hashirama hissed, his eyes alight with purple ringed fire. "The Senju will deal with him." He strode away.

Hashima pouted after her son, arms crossed petulantly. "I'm a Senju . . ."

* * *

Tobirama's face screwed up, but neither Madara nor Hashirama were paying any attention to him. 

_What's a fuckbiscuit?_

 


End file.
